Children with CRI are often growth retarded and do not achieve normal growth rates with optimal medical management, dialysis treatment or following successful kidney transplantation even when steroid therapy is minimal. The purpose of this study is to determine whether recombinant human growth hormone treatment will result in improved growth in children with moderate renal insufficiency and to determine if there is any untoward effect of rhGH of kidney function.